Brave Frontier: Opposites?
by animefave1
Summary: Couples and Good Relationships of the world of Grand Gaia...Requests are welcomed in reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Brave Frontier; Gumi owns Brave Frontier. Latest: Red/Lotus Axe Michele x Bruiser/God Arm Galant PART 1. Next: Red/Lotus Axe Michele x Bruiser/God Arm Galant PART 2.
1. Chapter 1: ShidaxLuna

Summary: Shida was [really] greedy when it comes to subjects. He only wanted the strongest ones. Having recently been given the title "Executioner" because he learned how to modify the living, completely destroy their human bodies and make them his subjects; that just concludes: no one can ever stop this dark magician to making one more step towards his goal. No one can stop him, get in his way, whatever you want to call it. It was then people started to fear him, except. _Except_, one person. This person, who was [extremely] beautiful yet [very] dangerous and strong. She held a pike, like that Earth guy, Lance, and she faces Shida. Will she win? Or will she completely fall into Shida's mere tools (subjects)? Or...something completely different...?

* * *

Shida's P.O.V.

This was it. I saw everything. I don't care if being called an executioner is a insult or a compliment. I've already made more steps to completing this. I felt myself smirk and laugh. "You won't ever be able to stop me anymore." To me, it felt like 3 seconds before one of the subjects came to me, panting a little as if he had been on vacation and suddenly realized that there were stuff that were very urgent that he needed to do. "There is an intruder." After he said that, I looked at his arm, which was bloodied.

"And..." I pressed.

"And it seems she's stronger than the rest."

I sat up at that and closed my eyes. 'stronger than the rest'? I would shut his mouth for eternity, but apparently my subjects were pleading anyway, so I opened my eyes again and said. "If she makes it past you, then I'll handle her myself." He smirked. "I'm not going to lose."

? P.O.V.

From running so hard, I was panting, suddenly, I felt like twice the you-know-who came at me, so I scrambled up to my feet, and just used up my battle crystals the other you-know-who dropped. I screamed with a little huff to it, "SAVAGE STAB!" And yes, they dropped twice as many battle crystals many thanks to my strongest attack and my beautiful [and dangerous] pike. I panted, but I pushed myself to it and ran on. "I won't lose to you...Shida!" I yelled out 'Shida' so loudly it echoed the whole entire room.

Shida's P.O.V.

**-5 minutes later-**

_Bam!_ The sound of the door banging open was now music to my ears. But instead of my subjects, it was [most likely] the girl whom they said 'was stronger than the rest'. I rolled my eyes. She was panting heavily, which might lower her speed to attack. I smirked and said, "what brings you here?" I said in an eerily welcoming way which made her flinch slightly, so slightly that it was hard to see she was even flinching.

"To..." She managed to gasp out in spite of her panting. "To beat the heck out of you!"

I frowned, so my subjects didn't manage. How pitiful. "And would you mind telling me your name?"

"I don't introduce myself to people who hurt innocent souls." She caught her breath, so she was speaking normally, and she added a bit of menace in it.

I gotta say, the way my subjects described her, stronger than they thought, I wouldn't be surprised. I'd say she was too...royal to be fighting so viciously. Why did I think royal? Well, reasonable stuff. She had long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and her ponytail was curly. Her headdress was fancy too: she wore a ribbon and the headdress also reminded me of Empress Lidith's headdress. Except she had flowers of vibrant and vivid colors. She had ocean blue eyes, sky blue armour, and the thing that stood out the most to me was the pike she held. The pike had a gold handle, a gold throat, and a crystal pink gem on the inside of the pike for a reason I'm not going to worry about, and the pike was maybe twice as heavy and long as her. A dangerous girl indeed.

"Well, well, this is going to be interesting. Don't you think?" I asked the princess girl, and made a menacing smile at her.

? P.O.V.

I was really pissed off now. I just blurted the whole entire thing out of my quivering mouth. "Luna." I said, covering my eyes with a shadow.

"Luna? Is that your name? Whoever gave you your name is a good name-er." Shida smirked.

"Isn't it supposed to be freakin' obvious who gave me my name!?" My temper was exploding like bombs just forcing way through my trapping heart.

He smiled. "Well, since your body is quivering and shaking, I'll let you make the first move."

And I knew what that first move would be. "SAVAGE STAAAB!" I yelled at Shida.

Shida's P.O.V.

I couldn't imagine less. Using her Brave Burst on me. Very funny. I dodged her attack, but unfortunately, had to take 2 of the 6 combo attack that Savage Stab inflicted. Well, if she was going to use her Brave Burst, I guess I should use mine. "SACRIFICE!" Sacrafice was strong against a light elemental attack such as Luna's Savage Stab. [Sacrifice: 9 combo powerful dark elemental attack on all enemies] meanwhile [Savage Stab: 6 combo powerful light elemental attack on all enemies.]. Based on combos, I was stronger, but based on element, we were equal. All 9 combos hit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my smirk was growing wider. "I thought you said that you were going to 'beat the heck out of me'?"

"I swear, I _will _beat you!"

"Hmm...you're pretty interesting. But I hate to end this battle, so if you brought any Cures [Cure: slightly replenishes an ally's HP], we can continue this battle." I smirked.

Luna looked up at me with pure determination and hatred and said: "Oh I brought more than just Cures."

Luna's P.O.V.

It was true. "I brought...THIS!" I stabbed my pike with my remaining strength and he looked pretty in-pain right now. I got up to my feet. "I told you: I swore that I would beat you." Shida stood up too, blood streaming down.

"You're not half-bad."

Now at that time, we both unleashed our Brave Burst at the same time.

"SACRIFICE!"

"SAVAGE STAB!" We both said at the same time. And when our attacks hit. We both fell to the ground, heads together, feet away from each other.

Shida's P.O.V.

Luna spoke after a while in a exhausted, small, and weak voice, "A tie...huh?" Then to my own surprise, and probably to Luna's too, Luna started crying. "I thought...I thought I could save my own people, be at least some use." She lowered her voice, "but I'm just an idiot."

I felt a sudden pang of pity when she said that. I opened my eyes and said. "Maybe you are. But your strong. If you are an idiot, your an idiot to be appreciated by your own people."

It seemed as though Luna took my words as reassurance, because she started smiling and even went as far as laughing. I stared at her. "Why are you laughing?"

Between giggles, Luna replied, "it's just weird. I guess I am an idiot to be appreciated." She paused. "And...I hate, really hate to admit it, but that battle, was..."

I finished the sentence for her. "Fun?"

"Aren't you the mind-reader?"

I smirked and Luna smiled while we stared up at the ceiling.

Luna's P.O.V.

Okay, well I was beaten up by Shida, so I moved my hand and touched Shida's shoulder. It was cold. Okay well, every Dark Element person or whatever was always cold to me personally. Shida looked at my hand and widened his eyes, but said nothing. I got up, and Shida did the same thing. "You actually look stronger than you look." Shida commented. I smiled. "You can touch any part of me, because every part to me is stronger than it looks."

"We'll see about that." Shida smirked. He twitched slightly towards my direction, and before I knew it. Shida had his lips on mine, cutting off my breath temporarily. Shida's lips were rough, and they had this cold taste to it that felt good. So, I didn't hold back. Instead, just held on to the pleasure Shida was giving me right now.

Shida's P.O.V.

I let go after several seconds had past, but apparently I thought I gave Luna a little too much pleasure, because she was blushing and smiling at the same time. She then said. "You're...kinda cold."

"Yeah? Well you're warm." She blushed harder. We were sitting down, so I got up and held out my hand so Luna could stand up. She blinked at it and murmured, "Thank you, Shida." She took my hand, which was quite warm. I pulled her up to her feet. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

Luna's P.O.V.

'What do you want to do?' Shida emphasized the 'you'.

"I just want to...stay with you." I kissed him on the lips, because to myself, I thought that I could never get enough. I wanted more, I needed more.

Shida widened his eyes and pulled aways and said, "but we're-"

"Don't care. I just want to be with you."

"If that's what you want..." Shida came down to me. This was all I wanted.

And hopefully Shida wanted it too. We brushed our lips together.

Nobody's P.O.V.

_This is all I want..._

* * *

**A.N. - Maybe I'll do it this way for every way. For all Brave Frontier fans, if you have couples (of your choice) [and the couples be opposite element.], then post a review and I'll make a story for them. Anyway. If no one has one, then I might to the following:**

**-Queen Lidith (earth) x Head Thief Leon (fire)**

**-Sky Legend Falma (thunder) x Ice Queen Selena (water)**

**-Ryujin Mifune (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**-Assassin/Shadow Oboro (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**Others (non-couples, just stories about relationships.):**

**-Sky Knight/Legend Falma (thunder) x Sky Boss Grafl (thunder)**

**-Goth Kikuri (dark) x Samurai Mifune (dark)**

**P.S. - If you want to be my friend, here is **

**my player ID: 3353041761. **

**C****urrent lvl: 23.**

**Current leader: Grafl**

**Squad:**

**-Ice Selena**

**-Champion Aem**

**-Sky Pirate Grafl (Max Lvl.)**

**-High Dancer May**

**-Pugilist Dilma**

**Other rare units I have:**

**-Queen Lidith **

**-Head Thief Leon**

**-Loch Ness**

**-Lemia**

**-War Demon Vishra**

**-5 Mimics and 1 Bat Mimic**

**-Dark Idol**


	2. Chapter 2: LeonxLidith

Summary: Queen Lidith, part of the royal family, did not do many things other than...royal stuff. Doing all these paperwork, special visit days made her a bit tired. She decided to try to go outside for a bit, but apparently runs into some trouble...

* * *

Queen Lidith's P.O.V.

_More paperworks?_ This was the worst thing about your royal life. Anybody who has royal blood in their veins would have to carry this burden. One of those people were me. Honestly, just reading these made me get a headache. Although I always get what I want, it seems as if nothing is for free: I have to pay with paperwork and special visiting days where citizens from around the empire would come and visit the Queen; me. It may seem enjoyable, but in reality, to me, it was torture, but I still had to do it, for I had royal blood running through my veins. Today was also visiting day. Great. I just wish now I could just quit the life I am carrying out right now. And I honestly don't get why the citizens of my empire always wish they could have a royal life.

Yeah, well, if I granted that wish, they would automatically regret it. That was the problem.

I learned at an early age of my royal life not to complain. _My _only wish that hasn't been granted...was that I wanted more freedom.

? P.O.V.

_Lidith...huh?_ I thought to myself. She reminded me of the orphanage I was raised in. She somehow looked like our "supervisor", Lilianna **(1.)**.

That made me smirk. People who even have seen me said: "That boy who wields dual knives, he's never killed before, but he's hurt those criminals bad in their face."

I didn't really know whether that was a compliment or an insult, but I didn't care, so I didn't think about it. But one thing's for sure: Because Lidith looks like Lilianna, I'm going to hurt, maybe going even as far as killing, just to protect Lidith, so she can always remind me of Lilianna, how nice she has been to us, and I'd hate to see Lidith killed. The only reason I even became a bandit was to avenge Lilianna's death. Now I can.

Queen Lidith's P.O.V.

I couldn't take it anymore. I still had at least 8 hours before visiting starts. I finished the paperwork and I went outside and took in the air; Mother Nature. I walked deeper into the forest, since I was not allowed to make a public appearance unless a special event/case happens, so my only option was the woods. I don't think it's that bad, I just think that it's a little strange to be in such a dark and nature-y place. I thought it wouldn't be that bad, until I saw something shining. It was quick, but it was sharp. I just get this feeling. Well, what or whoever it is, I know I've got company. I shivered at the thought that I might be killed. I felt paralyzed, so I didn't move my feet. I had a shaking voice: "Wh-Who's out th-there?" I asked quietly to probably nothing in particular if I was just imagining, but despite my doubt, I kept going, "just come out." And indeed someone did come out. I widened my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

? P.O.V.

"You look surprised that I'm here." I said with a little surprise.

"Of course I am!" Said Lidith. "Anyways, who are you? I mean, what's your name?"

I raised my eyebrow, "and why do you want to know?" I asked back, not answering her question.

"Because..." Her voice faded, and it seemed as though she couldn't come up with anything to answer my question.

I interrupted her. "Whatever. Name's Leon." I said quickly.

"Wait...aren't you that thief some people's been talking about?" She asked cautiously.

"Soo...what if I am?"

...Silence. It felt eerie too.

"What was that shiny thing?" Lidith asked suddenly.

I didn't want to speak, so instead of speaking, I used my actions: I held out my knives, and with the speed I was given since I was young, I went up to her and whispered, "I'm not so willing to kill, but I'll always be willing to hurt people. Scar them and make them remember their awful sins." I paused for a few seconds before continuing, "You may not be realizing it, but all along, the reason you are even alive walking in this earthly world is really because of me, not your soldiers." I smirked, and brought myself away from her. "That's all there is to know about me."

Queen Lidith's P.O.V.

"_All _because of you?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled that smile that gave me the shivers. Anyhow, I didn't like it. He didn't say anything, but he nodded slowly. "Everybody has been wanting the royal life, they got jealous of you, to put it in an easier way." He explained as clearly as he could to me, though right now, my thoughts were just...wrong. "So they've been trying very hard to target and kill you, even going as far as creating a gang to try to murder you." He looked at me sideways and continues, "and if they got to you, even your guards would be knocked out in the face, if not killed."

"And just how big were these 'gangs'?"

"I dunno the exact value, but what I do know is that they outnumber your soldiers by a lot." He looked at me. "And, even in the grounds of the palace, should I say to be careful even there. Even though you've got your precious guards around patrolling your grounds all day and night."

I nodded, despite my spinning head, "yeah. Um, thank you. I will inform my guards."

Leon's expression changed from smiling to a serious expression. "I'd say you'll need to do more than just inform them. You'll need to make them stronger, to make them capable of attacking more people in one blow without using too much of their energy."

I sighed. Now I knew. Life is the worst in this case. "Thank you." I said, trying to hide my impatience.

Leon's P.O.V.

Lidith asked me another question. "Can _you _do Area of Effect attacks?"

"Nope, I use my speed as an advantage, not attack." I reply.

She nodded. "Oh well. I'll take my leave. May fate make us meet again." She said in her formal voice. She slightly bowed her head to me, and walked in a fast pace in her high heels. Really, I don't get how women can wear such fancy shoes, as to high heels. I realized I was still standing where I was for a while now, so I decided to call it a day at the forest and left, leaving just the nature and the scent of us.

Lidith's P.O.V.

**-At night-**

I heard a blood curling screech, I plugged my ears in agony. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the source. To my surprise, I saw Thief Leon fighting a gang probably three times as large as my soldiers. I looked at him. He was right when he said that he couldn't do any Area of Effect attacks, but that's okay. For the first time, I witnessed his speed. It was as fast as lightning. Without thinking about a thing, I went out, and to my surprise, Leon was there, blade against blade sounded to my ears, making me flinch. And the gang was bigger than anything than I've seen before! One of the gang people slashed at Leon at the same time as another one slashed to the side, the rest having him surrounded. I couldn't take it anymore. "Leon!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Leon's P.O.V.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted over the gang to Lidith.

Lidith had tears running down her face, her eyes watery. She didn't say anything, she just shook her head quickly. "What are _you _doing here?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes, though I could tell she was trying hard to hide it. "You could be killed." Beneath my cloak, I raised my arm and looked at it, only to realize it was bloodied with both my own and the gang's blood. Lidith gasped. She ran to me and grabbed out a piece of cloth and ripped part of it and wrapped it around my wounded and bloodied arm. I raised my head. "Look, Lidith, now's not the time." I quickly grabbed my knives, and went into the hordes of people who wanted to kill her. _Even if I get killed, at least you'll live...Lidith._

Lidith's P.O.V.

_No... _I ran as fast as I could, not out of fear though, even I could fight, though I didn't have much guts in me. I ran and grabbed out the sword that has been passed down for generations. I grabbed the sword and held it up to me. "May the power granted by Mother Nature purify greedy, cruel, and mean souls throughout the world." After I spoke, I opened my eyes and the sword started to slightly glow. I went back outside as fast as I could. Leon looked okay, but at least 5 were advancing toward him. "Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, while shouting: "Royal Chop!" I spun around, swinging my sword, and it hit them right in the spot. Leon yelled, "Venom Gale!" He hit like he usually did, except when he did, it poisoned the gang guy. Soon after, everything was calm again, except nature. The grass was dyed in red. I was panting. I looked at Leon, who winced, and fell. I widened my eyes. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Leon's P.O.V.

_Shoot, I can't give up now, not at a time like this. _Despite this, I fell to the ground, utterly senseless.

Lidith's P.O.V.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. "Please, wake up! Leon!" I pleaded. My dress was in red from kneeling on the grass for so long. "Leon..." After a while, I leaned in, and our lips touched. His lips were a little rough, but luckily through his lips, I could barely hear a slight heartbeat.

Leon's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up, only to see Lidith kissing me. I widened my eyes, and after I got accustomed to it, I closed them once again, and leaned in to the kiss. After a while Lidith let go of me and said. "Thank you...for saving me."

I just shrugged in return. This is how it always was, and how it will always be. That's just life after all. You have to get over things you think you can't do. That was one of the first things Lilianna taught me, and that was the one lesson that I treasured the most, because that lesson is a lesson of life: Always do something you think you can't do.

Lidith's P.O.V.

Well, I can't really help it if a gang came to me. I looked at Leon, smiling, to which he stared back and closed his eyes and said, "don't think you'll always be safe."

"Well, guess what?" Leon turned to me. "I feel safe as long as your with me." I went up to him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, slightly blushing because I was so close to him.

"I'm asking for this." I kissed him. He felt warm too. This is how I always want it to be. That's all there is to it. As long as Leon was here, I would always be happy. _Are you happy with me too...Leon?_

Nobody's P.O.V.

_This is how it always was, and how it will always be..._

* * *

**(1.) Well, I should say it didn't say officially who really took care of Leon as a child. However, it is true that he was raised in an orphanage. So I just made up the name "Lilianna".**

**A.N. - Other opposites I might do is:**

**-Sky Legend Falma (thunder) x Ice Queen Selena (water)**

**-Ryujin Mifune (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**-Assassin/Shadow Oboro (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**Others (just good relationship stories)**

**-Sky Knight/Sky Legend Falma (thunder) x Sky Boss Grafl (thunder)**

**-Goth Kikuri (dark) x Samurai Mifune (dark)**

Brave Frontier INFO!

**ID:** 3353041761

**Current Squad: **

-Champion Aem (4-star Light)

-Loch Ness (4-star Water)

-High Dancer May (2-star Thunder)

-Zephu (2-star Water)

-Ice Queen Selena (4-star Water) **~LEADER~**

**Other Rare Units I own:**

-Head Thief Leon (3-star Fire)

-War Demon Vishra (4-star Fire)

-Queen Lidith (4-star Earth)

-Pugilist Dilma (4-star Earth)

-Sky Boss Grafl (3-star Thunder)

-Lemia (3-star Dark)

-Dark Idol (3-star Dark)

-3 Mimics (3-star Dark)

-Bat Mimic (4-star Dark)


	3. Chapter 3: FalmaxGrafl

**A.N. - Hi people! I have come back because two reviewers said they wanted FalmaxGrafl. I was gonna leave them till the end, but requests always come first, so here you go. There's no need for a summary. You'll know it anyways. Anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah: I'm gonna add a [PROLOGUE] and an [EPILOGUE] to this story.**

* * *

[PROLOGUE]

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

This isn't really what I expected, having to fight...for no reason. Falma, as I recall, was looking, no. Glaring at me. I knew he was an enemy either way, so I tightened my grip on my pistol, and lifted it up, so it pointed right at Falma.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

He's pointing his pistol at me? Oh well, even I knew that the pistol Grafl acquired held a great power inside it, one containing electricity.

"If you're not going to shoot, then I'll just attack you first!" I shouted. With that, I went up at full speed, and attacked, after all, it was what I had to do: Kill Grafl.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to shoot, so I put my pistol down waist-level, and it seemed to have surprised Falma, because he stopped right when his twin blades were close to my face, I didn't flinch though. Instead, I say, "is fighting all you do?" I ask. "Is that your true intentions?" It may be, but I kept going regardless: "Do you really do this just to show loyalty, just go...and killing people?" I looked at him in the eye. Falma narrowed his eyes, as if processing on what I had just said. After a few seconds of absolute silence had past, Falma spoke in a silent added with a little grimace to his tone: "I...don't want to kill, but I am loyal to my kingdom."

**Falma's P.O.V.**

That was the truth. It just came out, just like that. I hated having to admit such things to the enemy, so I then said, "don't you dare even try to lay a finger on our kingdom." I whispered menacingly to Grafl. After I said this, I attacked, and this time, I didn't hold back. Slashing my twin blades at him, it hit. Grafl was taken by surprise by the looks of his face. The attack hit, right in the spot I intended to hit. Blood was streaming down his stomach and I felt my face splattered with Grafl's blood. It felt hot, sticky, and uncomfortable, so I placed my hand on his blood, and wiped it away.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

I was actually impressed by his strength; this must be his true strength in this form. After I could muster up my strength to speak, I said: "You are pretty strong, do you wanna join me?"

**Falma's P.O.V.**

_Join him!?_

I was baffled temporarily at the sudden suggestion that I felt my head spinning with thoughts. Even if he proposed this, I said in a confident voice, "sorry to break down your hope," Although I wasn't really sorry to break down his hope, "but I refuse." I said, turning my back on Grafl.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

_I never really got my hopes up in the first place, _I thought to myself indignantly, though I didn't say it out loud. "Then...can I ask of something else? More like a..." I tried to think of the right word, "wish." I stated. My 'wish' hadn't really come true throughout my life. Before I could speak my 'wish', Falma replied, a little gruffly even, "I don't grand wishes."

"This 'wish', everybody can grant. Even you, Falma."

Falma sighed, knowing I was going to bug him until he hears what I want, "Okay, what is it you want?" Sounding both indifferent and exasperated at the same time by the tone in his voice.

I stood up, smiled at Falma, held out my hand as though inviting him in, because I am, and requested, "will you at least be my friend?"

"Don't you already have friends?" Falma asked disbelievingly, though his eyes certainly didn't say that.

I shook my head in return. "I don't know...what having a friend really feels like." I admit.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

I just shrugged, because I also said, "I don't know...how it feels either."

So I took his hand.

[END OF PROLOGUE]

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

_Shoot!_

These gods were just too strong. The gods looked down at me and shouted, "die you lowly human!" He cast out his dark spell one more time.

"Not until I beat the friggin' heck out of you!"

I shot the bullet I saved for when I needed it the most. When I was given this pistol and bullet, the giver said, "use this pistol for the good of yourself and other people, but use regular bullets only until it is the time where you truly need it, use it to save those important to you." As I remembered this, determination began exploding out of my body like bombs exploding out of nowhere. "Go!" I yelled at the bullet, and shot at the god.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

_Grafl, you ought to be alright, _I thought to myself as I ran to his airship as fast as I could. When I got there, I saw Grafl, panting heavily, his eyes were closed and his clothes torn. "Grafl!" I shouted as I went over to him, "Grafl, now's not the time to be resting!" I said. Grafl opened his eyes and said, "I know, I just used up..." Before he could finish, he winced in pain and spoke. As he spoke, blood was oozing at his side: "too much energy..." He said, struggling to speak. "Grafl..." I whispered. I closed my eyes and reopened them, so I was glaring at the gods. "Oh, you'll pay for what you did to my friend!" I said as I attacked.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

I coughed up yet more blood, it was so painful, I wish I could just die, but I couldn't let Falma down. as I felt myself slowly getting colder, I remembered the warmth of Falma's hand when he took mine that day: "I don't know how it feels either." _Well, _I thought, _now you do._ As I did my last silent cheer, I collapsed to the ground, and that was all of me.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

I turned to look at Grafl, who was just lying there. I saw his pistol gently caressed in his now-cold hands. As I remembered the day we fought each other, I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. It was then I heard Grafl's voice. "I'll give you my power." He said.

"But..." I couldn't object, I couldn't speak.

"Win this battle for everyone." His voice echoed as I gained consciousness again. I saw Grafl's pistol glow a bright yellow.

_Why do I feel...that it's calling to me?_

I touched the pistol cautiously with my fingers, and warmth and power enveloped me. I felt myself start to take on a new form: My helmet and armour held more defense by the looks of it, and by the looks of it, that bright yellow light the pistol gave off was now in my blades, therefore causing it to light up with a strong lightning presence, lightning sparking up to my head. Then I saw Grafl (his spirit should I think; there is no such thing as ressurection in this battle.), who smiled at me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told me not to give up.

I smiled back, then turned to the gods, and shouted loud and clear, so they could hear me: "My friends are in here, in my blades!" I shouted as I lifted them. I used the midair technique that gave me the name "Sky Knight" and slashed at every god until they fell and collapsed, a big swirl of dust from nature wafting up. I'll leave it to the other people to finish those gods up, I'm only taking care of the ones on the ship, because there were a lot of them. I felt god's blood splattered onto my face, just like that time I slashed Grafl, his blood splattering onto my face. Suddenly, a sharp pain to the side made me fall to my knees. I slowly and painfully got up and walked closer to Grafl, until I was next to him. I collapsed, but I wasn't dead yet, although I knew I was on the verge of death. Despite my panting, I managed to sputter out my last words: "I did it Grafl, I did it." I felt myself closing my eyes. At least I could die with no regrets inside and outside of me.

_Thank you...Grafl._

[EPILOGUE]

Crystina **(1.) **was in the modern day world {approximately one thousand years after} and she was chosen as a Summoner, a person who can summon already-dead people who lived a long time ago with special powers, and in particular she just captured Grafl and got Falma from rare summon, so she summoned them both along with the rest of the squad. She then said, "Falma, Grafl, welcome to the team."

Falma spoke up, "thanks." Grafl just nodded and slightly smiled. Although these people were already dead, she considered them human. Because they looked like humans, they talked (or at least some of them, Cyborg Lilith talks like she's a complete machine, well she is though...) and walked like humans. Sometimes Crystina would even forget that they died about one thousand years ago.

She was also proud of her luck to get a Mega-Rare unit named Zephyr **(2.)**, and he was unemotional and quite the cold person, and Crystina even sometimes called him "onii-chan **(3.)**". He didn't seem to mind. Crystina thought Zephyr actually acted like an older brother to her. She decided not to summon him though, she didn't know if he would really like it anyway. "Anyway, wanna do something fun?" She asked. Falma and Grafl exchanged curious glances, taking in on what she meant by "fun", which made Crystina's other units smirk and Crystina, on the other hand, waved her hand to her squad and ran. Falma said, "she kinda reminds me of old days."

Grafl nodded. "Sure thing."

They ran after Crystina and the squad, holding hands. They died holding hands, they lived holding hands, and they are now holding hands. They still kept their relationship, even though they were already dead. But they were indeed ready for some fun.

Dilma, a pugilist, said while smirking, "well, are you two ready for some fun?"

"Oh yeah." Grafl said, and ran after Dilma and the rest, which included: Mifune, Kikuri, Freya, and Selena. Kikuri was clutching to Mifune's hand while Mifune whispered to Kikuri, "Kikuri, you're not little anymore..."

Kikuri replied. "I refuse to let go of your hand." In return she got a sigh.

Dilma laughed along with Freya and Selena and said to the rest, "c'mon, we're not going to wait a million years for you guys."

Falma and Grafl exchanged glances, and then ran after them, like the way they did one thousand years before.

* * *

**Anyway, that's it for Falma and Grafl. Hope ya enjoyed it! My Brave Frontier info is on the chapters before this.**

**(1.) Crystina is my Brave Frontier name.**

**(2.) Zephyr is only available in the Japan server, and can only be obtainable through rare summon. He is a Mega Rare (a 5-star unit), and is one of the Twelve Saints of Grand Gaia who battled the gods. He is a mage. His element? Dark.**

**(3.) Onii-chan means older/elder brother, in case you were not a fan of anime (otherwise known as Japanese Cartoons)**

**See you later people!**

**~animefave1**

**Also, reviews are appreciated. Have a request for opposite element and gender or just good relationships? Just review. Don't forget along with your request (if you have one you want), tell me about how it's going so far. Thanks! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

_Today's date currently (while I am writing this): June 30th, 2014 (6-30-14)._

_I'm really sorry to say this, but I've been getting a lot of requests recently so what I'll do is I will list down the couples/good relationships **in order. **_

_-Oboro x Vanila_

_-Grafl x Rickel (requested by: jan10kh)_

_-Atro x Alma (requested by: jan10kh)_

_-Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant (requested by: Cute713AJ)_

_Also, I would like to apologize for not updating for a while, but my side of the story: I was at China for the whole entire month of June._

_I would like to inform you readers that I will modify chapter 1 and **maybe **chapter 2 by some day...I don't know the exact date, maybe tomorrow if I get the time to do it._

_Anyway, since I'm pretty exhausted from a 50 minute plane ride, followed by a 12 hour plane ride, followed by a 1 hour and 34 minute plane ride, I think I'll take a break from writing chapters today._

**_A Short Q&A with animefave1_**

_Q: Does it really have to be two opposite elements?_

_A: No I just thought it would be more interesting with two opposite elements. I am aware that some of them are naturally "opposite element" (Edea x Loch and probably pretty famous, but I don't really know but Nemia x Zeln have a realationship with each other). But I've been taught that real "opposite" elemental couples can only be Light x Dark. But whatever. It can be bromances (boy x boy), sismances (girl x girl), romances (boy x girl) **of the same element**._

_I apparently have Oboro x Vanila done so sorry for not updating in a while, and I don't plan on updating anymore today, maybe I'll update tomorrow **or **the day after that, because I'm totally exhausted right now._

_Anyway, I'll show you a little sneak-peak at what Oboro x Vanila is gonna look like:_

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I work for two people. One was a mage, a dark magician. The second was a head-to-toe armored knight who had the equipment the gods once possessed in their stead. Their names? The dark mage's name was Shida. The dark and mysterious knight was named Magress. It was a total coincidence when those two gave me the exact same mission. Both Magress and Shida - without realizing it - gave me the same mission. My mission was to assassinate a young pink-haired girl who acquired the title "Sky Angel" because it was said (and most likely true) that she was granted and grant others the freedom of the sky since birth. Shida and Magress added that this girl was known to be a Battle Maiden, which sounded pretty tough to assassinate. Her name...was Vanila.

_Yeah, that was the little sneak-peak. But hey, it's a sneak-peak, not a story. I'll have this updated don't worry. Truth be told: I haven't started GraflxRickel yet, and it takes me a while to write a story because I have to think of a plot and stuff like that. Anyway, sorry for not actually writing a chapter, but I honestly wanted to let you guys know why it may have been a little delay on this story. Sorry to upset you if I didn't meet your expectations when it comes to updating._

_Thank you for taking your time for reading this,_

_animefave1_


	5. Chapter 5: Oboro x Vanila

Yay! Another update! And boy do I have a lot of requests! Alright someone requested quite the obvious couple: Vargas x Selena. I'll do that after I do the other ones, I just go in order. Anyway, this is Oboro x Vanila. I know. Complete opposites. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I work for two people. One was a mage, a dark magician. The second was a head-to-toe armored knight who had the equipment the gods once possessed in their stead. Their names? The dark mage's name was Shida. The dark and mysterious knight was named Magress. It was a total coincidence when those two gave me the exact same mission. Both Magress and Shida - without realizing it - gave me the same mission. My mission was to assassinate a young pink-haired girl who acquired the title "Sky Angel" because it was said (and most likely true) that she was granted and grant others the freedom of the sky since birth. Shida and Magress added that this girl was known to be a Battle Maiden, which sounded pretty tough to assassinate. Her name...was Vanila.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

I wonder to myself often: Why do people try to kill me all the time? It's as though I'm a total threat to the world of Grand Gaia. This question has been haunting me since the day of the sudden attack of who he claimed: an other-worldly samurai, indicating that he was quite new to this world. Despite this whole samurai thing, I could sense a dark aura not much from his body. The majority of this presence was coming off from the samurai's blade, or katana should I think. Since I didn't know his name, I didn't mention his name, but made eye contact with him so that I could at least tell him that I was speaking to him, "may I ask of you: what is your name, and what do you intend to do to me?" I asked with scorn and coldness in my voice, as people with this kind of aura annoyed me a lot. He was also complete opposite of me: I was Light, and he was Dark.

The samurai's expression grimaced as he spoke a little mockingly even. "You noticed it, didn't you?" He looked at me with menacing eyes, "my name...is Mifune." He stated.

"And what do you intend to do with me?" I asked again.

It was apparent to me now that Mifune wanted to kill me, but it was something about his eyes that made me come to the conclusion that Mifune was being controlled or possessed in some way by that demonic blade of his. Mifune was indeed fast as he attacked at the speed of light. However, even I knew a samurai's tactics, and I dodged just barely. Mifune's blade cut a strand of my hair off. That was indeed close.

I said to him, "come...let me grant you...the freedom of the sky." I said to him with a rather cold look at him. I let my power go that I held back, attacking at Mifune, and it hit with a blinding light. After it was over, Mifune was covered with some dirt and wounds. I left him there, for he could gain consciousness by himself. I looked back and he had his eyes closed, he looked so serene now. He looked like a serial killer when he was attacking me. That scared the heck out of me, but luckily I managed not to flinch.

_Will anyone else try to kill me? _I thought to myself with a shiver down my spine. As I walked in the forest, that was when I met the Battle Maidens. I decided to join them for the sake of saving innocent people from bad and evil people. The Battle Maidens helped others in battle, and to put it in other words: to give mercy to true innocent souls, while on the other hand, don't give mercy to evil and/or demonic presences. I promised myself to be ready for any conflict that may await me. That was a vow I could keep to the end. If I have to protect other people _and _myself, so be it. I'll give it my all.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

Shida and Magress told me that it was going to be a tough mission because Vanila, also known as the Sky Angel, was a light elemental. They both added that Vanila was a Battle Maiden. By the sounds of it, this wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. Shida dismissed me, saying I should start.

As I walked, I started to ponder about these "Battle Maidens", Shida explained their names. The Flame of Justice: Cayena, Gun Goddess of the Tides: Serin, Slashing Fist of the Wild: Bayley, The Lightning Bomber: Fennia., Sky Angel: Vanila (whom I had to assassinate), and the Half-Blood Princess: Lico.

After breaking out of my reverie, I arrived at the forest only to run into a girl not with pink hair, but with leaf-green hair that was short, it covered the back of her neck. She had cat ears protruding from her head, she had cat like arms and legs too, with sharp and shiny claws protruding from the tips of her toes and fingers. She wore a leopard-spotted tank top like shirt that covered as much as her neck and breasts. She wore mud-brown shorts. She had eyes that were calm and were the same color as her hair. Her weapon looked pretty brutal: it was mostly wood, but it had a blade on the end, part of it wrapped in a bandage, and had a gun/rocket attached to it. Surrounding her body were strange butterflies with vivid colored wings and they were also faintly glowing as I could see. I looked at her, hiding my emotion, and said, "who are you?"

"Bayley the Battle Maiden at your service, nya~" I swear, if I hear 'nya' over and over again, I swear I will get dizzy like heck, but she also mentioned she was the Earth Elemental Battle Maiden, and I had absolutely no time to deal with this cat-girl. I turned to walk away only to be pulled back as cat-girl called, "hey! You haven't introduced yourself, nya~"

"Oboro." I answered curtly, hoping to get this conversation over with soon.

"And what are you doing here, nya~" She asked as she tilted her head, her cat tail swishing back and forth in curiosity.

"Stuff." I said indifferently, I just want to kill Vanila, then get out of here; the geosphere and atmosphere in the forest made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh I see, nya~" She looked at me with cat-mouth and added, "See ya later, nya~" And with that, she pounced away back into the trees, she was part cat, that was for sure, I thought to myself as I kept going the way I was going. Hopefully I won't run into any other Maidens minus Vanila.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

The first thing I have been granted was the ability to fly freely in the sky. I don't think the 'fly freely' part will hold it's place, to be honest. As I was flying, Lico called me down and reassured me that they'll be on the lookout on the ground so that I could fly freely, for the time being. As I flew, I thought I saw a shadow, but it might be the trees, or not...? I squinted to confirm my not-so-firm conclusion, however, there was nothing there. Even though there was nothing there now, I swear I saw a shadow. I landed on the ground and said in a cold voice, "there is no need to hide," I looked into the shadowy depths of the forest and continued despite my doubt: "Just come out!" I whisper-shouted. In a fraction of a second, that shadow appeared out of nowhere and behind me, and had his arm hooked around my chest, and he had his blade at my throat. I gasped in surprise while he hissed in my ear, "don't struggle or speak." It sounded serious so I didn't do either of those. And to mine and his surprise, I lost my senses, and I fell into his chest face-first, my face hot, causing me to sweat slightly.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I quickly put my blade into my sheath as I caught her. Seh looked awfully feverish too, so I carried her toward an open space for a reason even I don't know myself. Outside the forest stood a field of flowers and grass. I put her down on the ground, and it was not long when Vanila looked around, as if taking in her surroundings, but I could see that her eyes were clouded.

She asked while squinting, "wh-where am I?"

"An open field." I replied curtly to her question as she turned to me as if she had just realized I had been next to her. "You...who are you?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Oboro." I replied. I decided not to tell her that I had to kill her, as to not shock her so much.

"Vani-" I finished the sentence for her.

"Vanila, the light elemental Battle Maiden and acquired the title Sky Angel."

Vanila looked at me in shock. "How do you know so much about me?"

"You don't need to know that. I just know a lot about you." I decided then to kill her now to get this over with, so I put my hand over my head to my back, while Vanila stared at me with her eyes slightly twitching, and I grasped onto the blade's hilt, and raised my hand to show the blade to Vanila. I said to her, "it should be obvious now...of what I intend to do to you." I said as I held out the blade at her. In return I got a look of horror and fear.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

It was just now. It was as if he read my mind. Since I got up, I saw him and thought over, and over, and over again: What does he intend to do to me?

Now I know: Oboro intended to kill me. I stared at him trying to hide my emotions but couldn't hide the sense of fear and horror clutching at my stomach. Despite this, I wasn't afraid of dying anyways. I threw all my emotions away and said: "If this is your mission or what, then go ahead, I won't stop you." I paused, then continued before Oboro could reply, "however, I would like to show you something...before you kill me."

"What is it you want to show me then?" He asked, to which I'm glad I could at least show one person, about my past...about my life.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

Every person I killed, I just killed, I never spoke to them, I looked for them, then killed them. That's all there is for me. So why does Vanila want to _show _me something? What is it she wants to show me? I saw Vanila stand up to her feet, and I saw those rockets and her back do the work, and she slowly lifted off the ground. Her feet were just a few centimeters off the ground when she held out her hand to me and said, "the thing I wanted to show you...was my past, my present, and my future."

I lowered my gaze to her hand and said to her, "you wanted to show your past, present, and future?" I asked, confused at this statement. How could she show her past, present, and future when she could just speak it out?

Vanila nodded in response. To this, since I could sense eagerness in her voice when she said she wanted to show me something, so I took her hand.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

Oboro took my hand, which many people thought as 'delicate' and/or 'fragile'. I pulled him up to me and I slowly lifted off the ground, because I myself was afraid that if I went too fast, it would surprise Oboro. I lifted him high enough as to see the sunset, the sun was painting the sky with various colors: orange, yellow, pink, purple, blue, so on.

Oboro looked at it in surprise, "Is this...what you wanted to show me?"

"That's not all." I flew higher then said to him, "look down. You won't regret it." I said and smiled. He did look down and he widened his eyes, and then in his eyes, I thought, more like I swear I saw them sparkle or shine. It was easy to tell because Oboro had eyes the color of blood, and that kind of color made it easy to detect that shine and/or sparkle to his eye.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

As I looked at this incredible view I asked to myself: Is this what Vanila gets to see every day?

Most likely, yes. It was then Vanila broke me out of my thoughts. "Would you mind...turning toward me? I just want to try something. After all, my life won't last long anymore."

With the last sentence nagging at me, I turned around.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

He did turn toward me. It must have been the last sentence I said that made him turn around. After that, I kissed him. His lips were rough, yet I thought they gave me pleasure. I, for one, never thought my first kiss would be with an assassin. Oboro at first struggled to get out. I felt that his breath was cut off. I let go and put my hand on his chest and said, "do you wanna land?"

"Sure." And so we did. I added to myself silently: _This is it...this is my end. __  
_

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I was completely surprised when Vanila said, "if you're going to kill me, then...can I ask of you one last thing?"

"Yeah." I replied, and leaned in to hear her out.

"Sorry make that two." She corrected herself. I raised an eyebrow. She said, "first..." She blew a kiss directly to my lips. They felt soft, so that made me blush slightly. We stayed like this, until she let go and said: "Secondly, just kill me so it's painless."

That made me go back into my memory, the way people screamed painfully as I stabbed them through. It was blood-curling, I swear. I bet that Goth Idol Kikuri would very much enjoy it, considering what a sadist and demon she is. I replied, "I can do that easily."

"How?" She asked curiously.

"A stab in the heart should make it painless." I replied.

She nodded in return.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

Oboro grabbed his blade and went up to me. He lifted his blade so it was to stab at my hear if it went straight. As it went down I whispered, "I'm glad that I can die without any regrets."

Oboro stopped and looked at my face with a little sadness marked in his eyes, and he kissed me, it felt so pleasurable.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I kissed her firmly while she had her eyes closed. And I hoped that made her happy. I tried to let go, but Vanila just pulled me back. I raised my blade and Vanila let go smiling. I smiled back, then stabbed her in the heart. She fell to the ground with a serene smile on her face, her eyes closed, and he light pink hair blowing on her face. I would've sworn that in the wind, I could hear Vanila's voice. It was really faint, but I swear I could hear it.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

_Thank you. At least I can die with no regrets._

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I stayed with her a little while as I looked at the blood at my blade and said, "so that's how it is."

I left Vanila there for the other Battle Maidens to grieve for. After I arrived to Shida, I reported, "Battle Maiden Vanila has been assassinated." In return Shida smirked and replied, "I knew you could do it." He then said, "I'll give you your next mission soon." He said. "You can do whatever you want. You're dismissed." He said with a hand gesture saying the same thing happened at Magress's. Anyhow, Vanila would've been picked up by the other Battle Maidens by now. I won't forget her, because I was sure she taught me stuff that shouldn't be forgotton.

[EPILOGUE]

After Vanila's death, she was summoned as a spirit many years later, and Oboro was also summoned. They met then, and Vanila grabbed Oboro by the arms and pulled him toward her, where they kissed under the full moon.

* * *

I _finally _got to evolve Lemia into Necromancer Lemia! Boy that took forever!

My info:

**Name:** Crystina

**ID:** 3353041761

**Lvl:** 34

**Leader:** Ice Queen Selena (lvl. 57/60)

**Rare Units Acquired:**

-Twin Gem Rickel (3* Water)

-Head Thief Leon (3* Fire)

-Sky Boss Grafl (3* Thunder)

-Pugilist Dilma (4* Earth)

-Queen Lidith (4* Earth)

-Loch Ness (4* Water)

-Ice Queen Selena (4* water)

-Necromancer Lemia (4* Dark)

-Duel GX (4* Dark)

-War Demon Vishra (4* Fire)

-Marksman Lario (3* Earth)

-Champion Aem (4* Light)


	6. Chapter 6: GraflxRickel

As I promised: I'd do GraflxRickel now. I'd say they'd make a pretty good relationships. Although what's more famous seems to be Grafl and Falma together. Now if you look at Chapter 4, it should have the couples in order. One more thing.

Magus Lyina Starshine: I love the bittersweet ending, sad but happy at the same time :) Sorry to be adding yet ANOTHER couple when you already have a list, but maybe Mega x Stya would be a nice ship :) Thanks, and you're an awesome author! Keep writing! - Oh my. I love to hear that reaction of the story, for I thought it was bittersweet too. And there is no need for any apologies, but I must apologize because to get to your request is going to take a while, but I promise I'll start working on MegaxStya as soon as I finish Selena x Vargas. And I don't know how to thank you. I just feel so...happy to have a compliment saying I'm an awesome writer! Hope you keep continuing to support my story!

Just to tell you: This [the story] isn't true. Or part of it is true...I don't really know, but nonetheless, it's Grafl x Rickel.

I think you noticed some mistakes on the last chapter, but I'm not bothering fixing them, because then I'll have to retype the whole thing, and the last chapter was 2,917 words and the most words in the whole story, the reason for those mistakes is probably because I'm not used to typing so many words in one chapter, and I may be rushing, and stuff.

Summary: Grafl held a pistol, with regular bullets containing thunder. Okay, yeah nothing special. He kept using those bullets, until...a girl said to have a gun containing "holy ice bullets". With Grafl's interest pumping up every time that name was said by the people, he decides to set off in hopes of encountering the highly mentioned girl whose real name is unknown, but Grafl is determined to find her and get to know more about not much about this girl herself, but the gun she wields. The Holy Ice Gun. The gun that only she can wield. That is why Grafl set out to find this girl. Will he be able to find her and get to know Holy Ice Bullet, or will he be lost, as have many other people who have caught interest in her, and never find her? Read to find out. Reviews are appreciated.

Please Note: This chapter is completely improvised. So it may not be as good, or accurate.

Also: This is going to take place in winter.

I will add Snow Cub/Lion Signas in this one. She's one of the new rare summon characters, and I kind of feel sorry for her after reading her history. A lot of people seem to like Red Slash/Blade Farlon, but I don't see how he fits into this story. If I find a good place, I promise I'll throw him in.

* * *

**Grafl P.O.V.**

I was walking down the street, really there was not much to do in a place like this. If I was bored, I would sometimes go pay a visit to the Elders, for they had interesting stories to tell me and some others who like to listen to their stories. I walked slowly toward their residence, keeping my eyes down as my feet crunched the snow lying on the ground. The snow sparkled all around me. I kept looking down, until finally I got to the Elders and I slowly raised my gaze, and walked inside in regular walking speed. The Elders turned as the door opened with a loud creaking sound. I was used to it. I waved to them, to which they all said different greetings ranging from a simple and little "hi" to big greetings like: "Hi Grafl. Glad you're here. How's life?"

One of the Elders offered me a chair so I could sit, and asked me, "so what brings you here, Grafl?"

I shrugged, and replied with my eyes closed, "Just bored. I just wanted to see if you had anything interesting to share with me."

After I made this statement, the Elders exchanged gazes for what seemed like 10 awkward minutes and said, "in fact, this may catch especially _your _interest."

I opened my eyes and sat up straight to look at the Elders who were looking back at me. "Especially my interest?" I repeated, confused. At the same time tilting my head slightly to one side.

One of them nodded in return and mused on: "See, there's a rumor going on in other places and this place too, except here isn't the best rumor-spreading place." I leaned in, for this was already catching my interest. "There is this girl..."

I interrupted mid-sentence, "and what's her name?"

The Elder shook his head and said, "nobody knows. Her name will remain a mystery. However, she gave herself a name, and kept it. Her name, which is not her real name...is Rickel."

I paused to take in this information before continuing, "that's a weird name, and it rhymes with nickel." I mused, snickering a little.

"You're not the first one to say that." I'm not surprised. "They say that in her home place, 'Rickel' translates into 'holy ice bullet'." He explained to me.

"Okay, what about her?"

"As her translated name suggests, she doesn't use any regular bullets, it's been widely said that she literally uses holy ice bullets."

"I guess that's reasonable." I replied. "Or rumor wouldn't be spreading. Am I right?" Then something came into me. "Where is she right now?"

The Elder stared at me in shock. "You...want to _look_ for her?"

I nodded in response.

"Let me give you a fair warning, Grafl, for in fact, lots and lots and lots, more than 100 maybe, have set off just to find this Rickel girl, and they never came back."

I looked in shock. _Did he just say more than 100 people!? Boy, a lot of people want her...and those more than 100 people never came back..._

Nonetheless, I said. "Where is she?" I repeated.

The Elder said. "Currently, they say she is dwelling somewhere in the mountains, but that may be false." The Elder glanced at me. "I won't stop you. And don't say I didn't warn you."

I nodded and gave him a little thanks before standing and leaving. I was leaving to a new start of a journey. Sounds good to me.

**Rickel P.O.V.**

Every day, people come looking for me, so I decided to spend my majority of my time in the mountains so people wouldn't find me easily. I made mental notes constantly to wear something that will conceal my identity if I went down to the village. If I didn't, I have a feeling more like the whole entire population of the village would swarm around me. Big crowds make me feel uncomfortable, although I'm used to dealing with crowds not letting that bother me. Just to see what people down in the village were up to. I grabbed a cloak and made my way down the mountains, which was just as hard because when I'm going down, I tend to go faster and I run into trees and bushes a lot, so I just take my time. I still have a ton of time in my life still to burn up.

After I made it down the mountains with a scar shown on my arm from a tree branch scratching it. It was bleeding, and it stung when the wind blew on it. At times I would wince in pain and when I looked down, there was blood streaming down my arm. I looked back up and kept walking. I didn't feel like walking though. I felt hot, despite the cold wind blowing on my face. I started to bring up the pace, and ran as fast as my shoes could take me. I ran with my eyes hidden in a shadow, until I bumped into a figure. I didn't look up. I just screamed, while the figure looked in shock at me and said in a calming tone, "hey, are you okay? You don't have to scream. I'm not a bad guy." He reassured me.

At this statement, I looked up to see a boy about my age. He had dark tan hair, and he wore a black hat with yellow goggles on the helm of his hat. He had a black jacket with dark yellow and the bottoms slightly tattered and ripped. Underneath this, he had a blue shirt, black pants, and silver boots. He had black gloves decorated with stripes of dark yellow, and inside one of those hands was a pistol with a handle that was gold or yellow, and in the middle of the gold/yellow stood a bright blue gem. It shone in the sunlight. The rest of it was silver with yellow decorations. A lot of black, yellow, and silver on him. Adding to that, he even had a necklace I just realized was there. It had blue and yellow beads with a blue diamond shaped gem with a thin yellow surrounding as a border. I stared at him wide eyed. After a while he spoke. "Um...are you alright?"

To this I replied hastily after realizing I was staring at the boy for a long time, "oh..uhm...yes. I'm fine."

"That's good." He glanced at me with his purple eyes and mused on, "you were just screaming like a lunatic, no offense."

I blushed as I said, "I-I'm not really offended."

"I forgot, my name is Grafl. What's yours?"

Oh boy, I couldn't tell my name, in case Grafl set out after me too. I quickly came up with a name. "Ashley." I replied firmly so he wouldn't be suspicious of me.

"Well, Ashley, it's nice to meet you." Though there was still something in Grafl's eyes that said he wasn't sure that was really her name before asking me, "why are you wearing that cloak."

I guess I had to improvise now, "I...get cold easily." I said as I did my best chattering sound indicating that I'm cold. "It's just to keep warm."

To my relief Grafl nodded and said to me, "do you want something to eat? I know of this good place."

This reminded me of how hungry I actually was as I said, "yeah, I would like that." I said as Grafl took my hand and we walked to this place together.

**Grafl P.O.V.**

I was still suspicious even after Ashley explained to me that she wore that cloak was because she got cold easily. It just didn't sound...right. As we talked I asked, "where do you come from?"

"I come from a village south from here. Right now, I just hang out in the mountains. There is someone there who looks over me."

I started to get curious about this 'someone' Ashley mentioned. She said that her name was Signas. "She's lived in the mountains alone her whole life. She's struggled her way through her life, and with that experience, she taught me the way to live in the mountains."

"Is that so?" I asked her. "Mind taking me there?"

She nodded in return.

**Rickel P.O.V.**

After we arrived in the mountains, to which I got a little scratch on my shoulder because of the branches of the trees around the mountains. Soon after we reached the peak, a figure suddenly attacked Grafl, to which Grafl made a surprised gasp. After clearly being able to distinguish the figure, I gasped in surprise, "Signas!"

Signas looked up at me and replied, "well, you're back, but with _this strange man_ in here."

Grafl murmured, "Ashley..."

Signas raised an eyebrow, "Ashley? Who's Ashley?"

"I made up that name." I whispered so only Signas could hear.

"It's about time Grafl knew the truth then." Signas replied. I had a feeling she was going to say that from the start.

"Grafl...can you stand." I asked after a few moments hesitation.

Grafl groaned and opened his eyes and said, "yeah..."

"Sorry. I lied to you. My real name..." I pulled my hood off to show my face, "...is Rickel." I stated.

To this Grafl widened his eyes, "you're...Rickel?"

I nodded in return.

**Grafl P.O.V.**

[back in the mountains]

Okay so...that was pretty random. I managed to find Rickel, which was great, and I was walking down with Rickel, back in her way with the hood over her head. I didn't really know what to say, because right now, was an awkward silence. Finally Rickel said, "Grafl...before I go back to my hometown, I want to be able to say goodbye to you. But just saying goodbye is not satisfying."

I was surprised, not by saying goodbye was not satisfying, but her going back to her hometown, "really?"

Rickel nodded and hugged me. After this, kissed me. Rickel's lips did feel like holy ice minus bullets.

**Rickel P.O.V.**

"This is goodbye." I said.

"Is that so?" Grafl said, sadness was marked in his eyes.

"I'll come and visit someday...I promise." I said to Grafl, before turning my back on him.

"Thank you." Grafl whispered, to which I paused and turned back and said, "I'll definitely be back. No 'ifs' or 'buts'."

We both smiled, and parted ways.

* * *

Sorry for shorter chapter, I'll try to make the next one a little longer, and sorry for the extreme late update. Requests are appreciated, also, tell me how you feel in the reviews. What I could do better or stuff like that. Anyway, that was Rickel x Grafl, so I hoped you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for Atro x Alma! Bye-Bye.

animefave1 signing out!


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Special!

**Chapter 7: Birthday Special!**

So...soon is my Birthday. To be precise, in several days, so I'll be making a short little poem that Bard Elton composed very kindly for me! I would like to thank Bard Elton for his hard work for me birthday present! (Notice: wrong grammar was purposely put in there for slight humor.) And his little poem. Ahem, _song_, is about me and my friend who's moving, it's sad...anyhow, enjoy! By the way, the song is Japanese, but I, for it is my very special Birthday, will provide English translations. Sources are from animelyrics dot com. I'll explain more things later, here's my birthday special. **First will be Japanese romaji, and below that will be English translations. At the end will be more information about the song.**_  
_

* * *

_Japanese romaji:_

**Kimi ga Kureta Mono**

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kibou wasurenai

Juu nen gono hachigatsu mata deaeru no shinjite

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Deai wo futto shita shunkan

Kaerimichi no kousaten de

Koe wo kakete kureta ne "issho ni kaero wo."

Boku wa terekusa sou ni, kaban de kao kakushi nagara

Honto wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo

Aa, hanabi da yozora kirei ni saite chotto setsunaku

Aa, kaze to jikan mo tomo ni nagareru

Ureshiku tte, tanoshiku tte, bouken no iroiro shita ne

futari no himitsu no kichi no naka.

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kibou wasurenai

Juu nen gono hachigatsu mata deaeru no shinjite.

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Aa, natsu yasumi wo ato sukoshi de owa-chau kara.

Aa, taiyou to tsuki naka yuku shite.

Kanashiku tte, sabishiku tte, kenka mo iro iro shita ne

Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka.

Kimi ga saigo made kokoro o kara "arigatou"

Saken deta koto, shiteta yo

Namida wo kora ete egao to sayonara setsuna iyo ne.

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Totsuzen no, tenkou de dou shiyo monaku

Tegami kaku yo den wa mo suru yo

Wasurenaide ne boku no koto wo

Itsumademo himitsu no kichi no naka.

Kimi to natsu no owari zutto hana shite

yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame

Kimi no hoho o nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai

Kimi ga saigo made ookikute o futtekureta koto

Kitto wasurenai

Dakra kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni...

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kibou wasurenai

Juu nen gono hachigatsu mata deaeru no shinjite

Kimi ga saigo made kokoro o kara "arigatou"

Saken deta koto shiteta yo

Namida wo kora ete egao de sayonara setsuna iyo ne

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

* * *

_English Translation:_

**You are the One**

You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future

And our big hope, I won't forget them.

I believe we will meet in August 10 years later.

The best memories...

Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection of walking home.

You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."

While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag,

In truth, I was very very happy.

Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely.

Ah, the wind flows along with the time.

So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures

Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.

You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future

And our big hope, I will never forget them.

I believe we will meet in August 10 years later.

I knew that you screamed, "thank you"

From the bottom of your heart till the very end.

A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it.

The best memories...

Ah, summer break will be over in a little while too, so

Ah, the sun and moon get along.

So sad, so lonely, we had so many fights

Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.

I knew that you screamed, "thank you"

From the bottom of your heart till the very end.

A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it.

The best memories...

There's nothing I can do about the sudden change of schools,

so I'll write letters, I'll call you,

So please don't forget about me

Forever, in our secret base that belonged to the two of us.

I was talking to you for so long at the end of summer

After we watched the sunset, we gaze at the stars.

I will never forget the teardrops that flowed down your cheeks.

I'm sure I will never forget

That you waved your hand with all your strength till the very end.

So let me be inside this dream like this for eternity...

You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future

And our big hope, I won't forget them.

I believe we will meet in August 10 years later.

I knew that you screamed, "thank you"

from the bottom of your heart till the very end.

A goodbye when you hold back your tears is a bit lonely, isn't it.

The best memories...

The best memories...

* * *

This song, _Kimi ga Kureta Mono, _also known as _You are the One, _is a Japanese song from the anime AnoHana. It is sung at Menma's death and final goodbye. AnoHana is suggested watching. Thank you, Bard Elton, for such a wonderful gift.

Ichi, Nii, San! Happy (Early) Birthday, animefave1!


	8. Chapter 8: AtroxAlma PART ONE

A.N. - Hi people I'm back with Atro x Alma for you today. I thought about the plot and all that, and this chapter will also be improvised, so sorry if it's bad. So I'll include Head or Great Thief Leon in this as a little minor antagonist, but that's pretty much about it. (Sorry not true...)

Summary: Alma is traveling to find her parents, who left her nothing but a letter written by her parents, and an old ring that belonged to her father. She is left in the desert with only the ring and the letter, nothing else. Until a boy who introduces himself as Atro accompanies her on her journey toward the 'legendary ancient ruins', and Atro teaches (though he may not have realized it really...) Alma lessons of life, and as this happens, Alma starts to grow a liking towards him...

I just wanna mention something: this chapter so far is the longest, so I'll make this into part 1, the next chapter part two.

* * *

**Alma P.O.V.**

_"Mama, Papa, where are we going...?" I asked desperately as we walked through the hot desert. Sweat was on my forehead a few seconds after we entered the desert due to the heat. When Mama nor Papa answered, I felt myself starting to pout at their ignorance and repeated my question, "where are we going?"_

_Mama answered, "Alma, we're going to travel around the world."_

_"Travel...around the world?" Since when did Mama and Papa decide to travel around the world? This desert is torture! "But why?"_

_Mama just smiled at me and said, "we thought you liked adventures." She gazed into the endless desert and continued, "if you want to have an adventure, you'll have to go through things like this."_

_I did love adventures. Just not this one._

_After we walked for some time, Papa spoke. "This is a good place to stay the night." He said after he scrutinized his surroundings to make sure no monsters were around and about._

_I made myself comfortable on the mat I was given as a bed and I closed my eyes, listening to the nature around me as they drifted me off into a sleep, a pretty deep, yet not deep sleep..._

_I felt the sunlight on my face the next morning, and slowly opened my eyes. The sun was burning into my skin. As I went to wake Mama and Papa, I noticed they were gone, there was nothing except their mattresses. I shouted their names loudly but to no avail. It was then I found a piece of paper neatly folded. Next to that paper was an old ring that were my parents. Why was it here? I grabbed the little piece of paper and unfolded it. The letter read._

_To Alma:_

_Head to the legendary ancient ruins._

_No signature was provided at the bottom, but I recognized that as my parents handwriting. At this, without thinking about anything but finding my parents in these 'legendary ancient ruins', I immediately left, without thinking to pack my stuff; all I brought was the letter and the ring. Although I felt a tinge of excitement to start a journey solo._

**Atro P.O.V.**

As I walked across the desert, I thought to myself determinedly that I would never give myself into this heat. With my sword mounted on my back, that added extra weight. Thinking about this made me stressful. I decided to take my time and walk a steady pace until I reached the trees where I found a girl. I couldn't see her features clearly, but one thing's for sure: she's was panting heavily, and she looked feverish. I walked toward her, wondering why she didn't have anything with her other than a piece of paper and a ring that was rusted slightly. I asked her, "hey, are you okay?"

She looked up at me with tired eyes and said, "I'm fine."

I could tell she was not fine. I raised my eyebrows to make her tell the truth to me.

"Okay fine." She said, "I'm not really fine."

She took off her hood and I could now distinguish her features: she had black hair put up in a side ponytail, and she had a red band going around her forehead. She had crystal blue eyes and wore simple clothes: a white dress with short sleeves and a brown belt. She had silver armor from the elbow to her wrist, and brown gloves covering most of her hand, but not all of it. She had ash gray pants or leggings and brown boots with metal (silver) bottom. She wore a red cape too, the cape that concealed her features. On her waist was a sheath for a sword. A light sword.

"Why are you here with no supplies?" I asked as I offered her a new bottle of water.

"I'm looking for my parents." She replied as she handed me the piece of paper she had clutched in her hand. I unfolded it to see neat handwriting that said:

To Alma:

Head to the legendary ancient ruins.

There was no signature. I looked at the girl and inquired, "your name is Alma?"

She nodded and said, "come to think of it, you haven't told me your name."

I paused for a moment before replying, "Atro."

**Alma P.O.V.**

Atro...what a strange name. I didn't say that aloud, as to not insult Atro. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked Atro, because I've told him, and he has not told me.

Atro replied, "to improve my fencing skills. At first I wanted to become a monk, but after defeating a group of bandits with basically nothing but a stick, Friar told me that I would be better off polishing fencing skills."

While processing this information in my head, I said, "ah..." to be polite.

Suddenly, Atro changed the subject: "anyways, what do your parents mean by 'legendary ancient ruins'?"

I was surprised that Atro knew that my parents wrote this letter. He didn't even know them! "Erm...I don't know myself..." I stammered, struggling with words, "I just set off to find my parents after they said to head to the ancient ruins."

Atro closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "Actually, there are ruins if you keep walking north from here - at least how I heard it - but I don't know if those ruins are really 'legendary.'" Atro replied.

"Are those the only ruins around here?" I asked eagerly. If it was the only ruin, then that absolutely had to be the ruins my parents secluded themselves in!

"As I know it, yes. But I'm not really sure if that's really the right answer." Atro replied.

"I'll just go with your answer." I was too eager to pay attention to Atro's warning about him doubting his own answer. This gave me determination as I stood up, defiant to the heat, and walked north toward the ruins. Suddenly, Atro grabbed my arm. I slightly blushed because he was actually touching my skin, but I managed to calm myself down and turned toward him and asked, "what is it?"

Atro covered his eyes with a shadow and replied to my question without any hesitation. "Mind if I go with you?"

...that was random.

**Atro P.O.V.**

I wanted to come with her. We came here with different purposes, but we came here at the same place. We could help each other out, I realized. Alma didn't reply; she didn't approve, but she didn't disapprove either. Instead she looked at me with her cheeks tinted rosy red and her crystal blue eyes wide. I asked again in a different way: "is that a yes...or a no?"

"S-Sure..." she stammered.

We started at a quiet and nice pace for the first three or four minutes. After that short and quiet period of time, Alma asked me, "are you heading somewhere here too?"

**Alma P.O.V.**

He must have a reason to be at somewhere as hot as this place! He paused before replying, "Asekutt."

I tilited my head slightly. "What for? Is crossing this desert a shortcut to go to Asekutt?" I have heard of Asekutt. It was a vast and empty land. It wasn't really good of a hiding place.

He said nothing, but meekly nodded. He said, "this desert...we should be careful. There's said to be bandits somewhere around here." He said as he looked around a little anxiously even.

At this statement, a shiver went down my spine. _Bandits!?_

Atro continued, "but as long as we're careful, we should be fine." He looked at me, "I'll protect you...no matter what happens to me."

"But...you can't...just get yourself injured trying to help me." I retorted.

His expression grimed. "You need to look for your parents."

Suddenly a figure came, and attacked Atro, however, Atro was on guard and I closed my eyes out of fear. The next thing I heard...was the unpleasant clashing of swords.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Who are you!?" I asked at the figure. He had silver hair, and a cape that showed he wasn't really poor. He had two dual knives in his hands. He had one dagger clashing with my sword, and the other dagger was about to strike, when Alma shouted on top of her lungs, "Stop it!" She had tears in her face for I reason I don't know, and he let go of Atro and stared at her with his brownish eyes in surprise, and then smirked. "What a surprise." He said mockingly. Suddenly with incredible speed, he was up close to Alma, and he slashed at her with his daggers. As he did so, blood spattered onto the dusty sand. Alma gasped, then suddenly her eyes started to show signs of sharp pain. A slash of a dagger couldn't have made her that painful though, I realized.

To this realization, I shouted at the boy, "what the heck did you do to her!?" I stared at him eye level, my gaze never wavering any other way, "what's your name?" I asked to him.

"You'll have to force me to tell you!" He said as he moved with incredible speed and was about to slash at me, when I used my skill and teleported behind him and stabbed him, though I stabbed him so he was still alive so he could still speak his name and what he did to Alma. He gasped in pain as he spoke weakly due to the loss of blood from the stab. "You..."

"Tell us your name." I glanced over to Alma, who was struggling with the pain, her face was a little blue now. "And what you did to her."

"I'm...not..." Before I could let him finish, I struck my sword at his neck as a warning. To this, he answered one question, "Leon..." He gasped out.

"As for the other question..." I prompted.

"Poison." He replied weakly.

I sighed at this, and I gave him a cure as to prevent any more blood loss. "Take this Cure, and heal yourself right now. You'll be left with a scar but that's fine with you, isn't it?"

He grabbed it and drank the liquid. A few seconds after doing so, his wounds started closing up. After he healed I said, "My name is Atro, and this girl here," I side looked at Alma, "is Alma." I looked back at Leon, this time with a smile on my face, "let us stop this conflict." I said as I headed to Alma and gave her a blue bottle. "Here...Alma, drink this, it'll cure the poison." I prompted gently.

Alma took it, she had a hard time drinking it, but she managed. After the poison left, she gasped in relief. "Gosh that hurt."

I looked back at Leon and smiled, "well...no more conflicts, I assume?" I asked.

**Leon P.O.V.**

I gave in. This boy...Atro, was way too strong, he was not like any of those people before. I went with instinct and said, "yeah." I closed my eyes. With this I left, hoping I could repay the debt to Atro for healing me.

**Alma P.O.V.**

"That boy...Leon...he...who was he?" I asked. He was really fast, that was for sure.

Atro replied, "By the looks of it, a bandit. Like they say. Guess it's true."

I nodded, though with much doubts spinning in my head. I narrowed my eyes. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Who knows." Atro replied almost immediately. I didn't even expect a reply. "Well then, shall we continue?" Atro asked. In return, I nodded.

**Atro P.O.V.**

As we kept walking, sometimes stopping to let Alma catch up, because I had a faster pace than her, which was fine with me, Alma had her own pace. As we kept walking like this for about an hour, we reached the ruins that was located in Kagan Desert. "Well, do you think these are the ruins your parents mentioned?"

Alma replied with eagerness marked in her voice, "mm-hm."

I smiled and we walked rather slowly toward the eerie ruins that her parents claimed to be legendary and ancient. However as we headed there, we were ambushed.

**Alma P.O.V.**

Three figures were standing. One of them, the one on the left, had blonde hair. It was thick and it curled down to her ankles. She wore a chocolate brown headband and flaming red petals protruding from the side of the headband. She had orange eyes like the sun, and she had light skin tone. She wore silver armor covering her breasts and part of her stomach, and she wore a black dress with white laces at the rim of her black dress. She had a redish-orange sash as well. She had silver metal boots and underneath that: black socks with red stripes toward the top of them. She also had metal armor from just above her elbow down to her hands, and in her hands were two glowing red axes that looked fiery.

The one in the middle was a creature. I was covered in red armor, and had green eyes and blue hair (?) protruding from his/her head. His or her fingernails and toenails were claws, and he/she had wings the color of the sunset.

The figure on the right was a girl about Atro's age. She had long black hair, with head armor that matched the color of her hair, except it also had red the pattern showing fire. Also protruding from the top sides of her head armor were two wing like ornaments attached to the side of her armor. She had red eyes that glimmered in the dark ruins, and she had a black top with heavy looking shoulder armor she's got there. It's also got the red fire pattern to it. She had a red sash and a black skirt rimmed with orange. She had black boots with fiery red at the bottom of her boots. She did look like a hard one to go through.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stammered.

They named themselves without hesitation. The one on her left spoke first in a clear voice: "Michele."

The one in the middle: "Phoenix."

And then the one in the right: "Lava."

After each one said their names, they all attacked. Michele and Phoenix charged at me, while Lava tried to slash at Atro, but to no avail. As for me, I was at a big disadvantage. Luckily, my mother and father were warriors, so they taught me a skill that they said to use only when needed. It would hit all enemies. I smiled at them. "You're one step behind. It may be two against one but..." I grabbed my sword from my sheath, which started to glow a bright yellow, and shouted the skill my mother and father had taught me when I was young: "Star..." I shouted as I rushed to them, "Dust..." I slashed my sword down, and a white glow began forming on Michele and Phoenix, "FALL!" I brought my blade up and slashed them to the side. After I did my special attack, the two stumbled back and fell to the ground, unconscious.

I watched Atro and Lava, and to my surprise, they were equal in strength.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Tch...you're a pain in the back." Lava hissed through gritted teeth.

"Same goes for you." I retorted. However, Lava already had her special attack up: "Prometheus Burn!" She shouted as her sword glowed a fiery purple and it took her a few seconds, and she attacked, fire all around me, severely wounding my arms and a little even: my legs. "Dang it...I can't give up now." I gasped.

"Too bad for you. If you can't defeat me, then you might as well die!" She said as she raised her sword again. She struck down, but luckily Alma manged to save me, for she ran up to me and blocked Lava's attack with her light sword. "You planning to kill us?" Alma asked through gritted teeth, "because that ain't gonna happen I'm very sorry..._Fire Knight Lava_." Alma greatly emphasized 'Fire Knight Lava' as mocking words.

"Don't you dare mock me like that." Lava said menacingly.

"Make me," Alma replied, "because this battle is pretty much over. You used your...oh yes! Brave Burst on Atro, didn't you?" Alma looked at Lava with a smirk on her face, "well too bad because I've got my Brave Burst ready to put on..._you._" She said.

After she said this, Lava widened her eyes, and Alma didn't hold back: "Star Dust Fall!" She shouted as a white blinding light was seen, and then Lava was wounded. She sure has lower defense than I thought.

After Star Dust Fall, Alma looked back at me with a smile at her face and said, "let's continue."

Although I had a extremely huge feeling there were going to have more people or creatures like Lava, Michele, and Phoenix.

**Alma P.O.V.**

Okay so after that incident with Michele, Phoenix, and Lava, we continued through the dark ruins. However, it was not so dark when, with each step, a torch would light up with orange and red flames. It made crackling sound already familiar to my ears because Mama and Papa would always put up a fire at night. It always had that _crackle, crackle _sound to them...the flames.

After the quiet walk in the hallway, I heard the clashing of swords. It wasn't really the most pleasant sound either. Atro also heard it, because he stopped suddenly and looked around, his hand tightly gripping the hilt of the sword he held. We kept walking cautiously toward the source of the clash. It was then we saw them. there were six, _six _people facing a girl. So...it was basically six against one. However, that quickly changed to six against three.

**Atro P.O.V.**

The girl had short blonde hair covering her neck. She had head armor. Mostly white, but it had pink and gold to decorate it, I guess? Anyhow...her armor was hard to describe. When it came to color, mostly white, with pink and gold, just like her helmet. The two things that really caught my attention was the glowing blue sword she held and the wings that also glowed the same color as her glowing sword.

Those six: One of them was a boy. He had his hair in a low ponytail, and he wore cloth armor, so he should have low defense. However, I could tell even with the lack of defense, he could easily beat this girl. He had a sheath for a katana. Surrounding his sheath was a demonic flame. He held onto the hilt of the katana. He looks like he's from another world just based on his clothes. He had one of those of what a samurai would wear. Conclusion: he was a demonic, dark samurai.

The second one, the one next to him, was a girl about the same age as the samurai boy. She had short black hair and bloody red eyes, and she had gold, red, and pink flower ornaments attached to the side of her hair. She wore a dark purple kimono. The sleeves was rimmed with gold, and had flowers toward the end of her sleeves and toward the bottom of her kimono. She had a pink ribbon sash. The rim of her kimono on the bottom was gold, green, and pink. I could barely see her shoes, so I can't really describe her shoes. On the back was a gold ribbon sash. The thing is, she gave me the shivers not because of her clothes, but she had wings, but instead of feathers, they were _blades. _Purple _blades. _That was unnatural.

The third one was a boy who was covered in black pretty much, as far as I could tell. He had kind of spiky red hair with red eyes matching the color of his hair. I noticed a scar going down one of his eyes. His mouth was covered, so I would have to look into his eyes to read his expression. Anyway, he had a scarf rimmed with a red pattern. He wore a shinobi's (1.) clothes. I noticed he had some kind of knee pads for support I guess? There was a sheath of a blade mounted on his back, and he had his hand on the hilt.

The fourth one was a girl; she had black hair pulled up into a bun and the rest of her hair flowed down to her legs. On her bun, she had shape like a crescent moon resting on her hair, one half of that moon shaped ornament was silver, the other half was gold. On that gold part, rested a purple gem shaped in a sphere. I also noticed gold ornaments looping around her hair and went down in three strips of gold. Attached to the bun of her hair, she had purple butterfly wings. She had purple eyes showing absolutely no emotion, and looked rather pale. She had black clothing, with the exception of yellow rimming her top, while both yellow and red rimmed the bottom skirt. On her sleeves, were silver spikes. Those kinda freaked me out. She also had purple wings, like the wings on her hair. In her hands...were a scythe. It had a gold handle and the scythe's blade was decorated in gold.

The fourth one was a boy; he had dark ash gray hair, and he wore a purple suit with silver covering the front part of his body, on his shoulder, the silver part seemed to form into a bat's wing. Or at least a wing. He had black pants and boots made of silver. He held a staff that was silver with a orange orb.

The fifth one: A girl who seemed almost rather mystical. She had loose sky blue hair that went down to the ground, and she had eyes the color of the night sky. Her skin tone was pale, and she had light minty green hair ornaments decorated with gold. I was awed by her outfit: It was a very deep blue dress that faded to purple as it went to the bottom. From her waist down, there were sparkles. They sparkled brilliantly like the stars. She also had wings on her back. The majority of the wings was red, and the bottom was dark dark blue or black. Floating on her hands was a dark orb...or something like that.

The sixth one was also a girl. She had silver hair going down to her feet, and she had two glowing blood red eyes. She wore a black dress rimmed with yellow, and the bottoms were ragged. Her left hand was covered in armor, but her right hand showed a skeleton; no flesh, no skin. In the skeleton hand was a bluish fire that made crackling sounds. She held a purple color with a gold blade sword with the same fire searing out of her sword.

None of these people could be taken lightly.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Alma thought to herself,

_The bad news is that we're overnumbered...by a lot._

_The good news is that both me and Atro can hit all enemies._

_The bad news is that it takes a while for our Brave Burst to be able to activate._

_The good news is...that we still hold that light of hope._

**To be Continued... - the next chapter will be a continued Atro x Alma since this was rather long...if you're wondering if Leon will come, I'm not sure...should he come back into the story? **

**ONE MORE THING, AND PLEASE READ THIS:**

Whenever you guys do a request, you always say 'sorry' in there. No need for sorry! In fact, I should be the one to say sorry, I'm such a slow updater... So...stay tuned for Atro x Alma PART 2

(1.) Shinobi is a Japanese term meaning ninja


	9. Chapter 9: AtroxAlma PART 2

A.N. - What you have been waiting for, the ending to Atro x Alma! The last chapter was a part 1, and contained of 4,000 words. Yep, 4,000 words. So...let's get on with this, shall we? This was jan10kh's request, and honestly, I never thought it would take that long. So...requests are welcomed in reviews, and don't say 'sorry' or 'sorry if you're busy' or 'sorry to add another couple' or 'sorry' this, 'sorry' that. Just shout it out. Oh yeah, one more thing:

A big fan: I already searched up Stya's details. Worry not. I read pretty much everyone's little description in the wiki.

Raiko: It's good you're enjoying this. Anyhow, I also researched Ramna and Farlon pretty much the moment the page came out.

Okay a little fact about me: I go on the Brave Frontier wiki daily about 20 times a day at minimum. So I'm pretty updated with characters and what.

* * *

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Who are you!?" I shouted. The girl with the white armor spun around with widened eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked back. She didn't have any emotion. She just asked firmly to us.

This time, Alma took over for me: "Could you, and you," she said, glancing at the six people who just stared at her in surprise, "answer our question first: who are you?" Alma looked around. "Hold on...didn't we run into...?" She asked.

"This is different. We only fought three people then. We're fighting six now." I whispered loud enough so only Alma could hear.

First, the blonde haired girl introduced herself, "my name is Lilith, a cyborg." She said straight forwardly.

Then the six went from left to right:

The samurai introduced himself as: "Mifune."

The dark purple kimono girl: "Kikuri."

Next to Kikuri; the boy shinobi: "Oboro." His tone was quiet, but I could make it out.

Next to Oboro was the girl wielding a scythe: "Alice."

"Shida." The boy with a purple jacket spoke immediately after Alice.

The mystical girl was, "Madia."

Next to her, "Lira."

Soon after a good few seconds of silence, Lilith spoke up: "Have you seen a girl with pink hair, blue armor..."

"No..." I replied, and continued, "we only ran into three people, who introduced themselves as Lava, Phoenix, and Michele."

As soon as I said the names, all six of the dark people widened their eyes. A few seconds after, Alice spoke, "hmph, it was three against two, yet these little _twerps _beat them."

"Um...excuse me? I didn't hear what you were saying, did you say: 'we beat the crap out of them and we're heroes?'" Alma stated with a amused smile on her face, and her face just a few inches from Alice.

"I-I didn't say that you idiot!" Alice shouted while flushing slightly.

The others just blinked and one of them muttered something that I could catch, but I wish I hadn't. "It looks like I'm not holding back anymore."

**Alma P.O.V.**

It was then there was a voice, "Lilith, Lilith!" To this, Lilith turned around, and murmured a name unfamiliar to me: "Reeze..." Reeze must be that girl with pink hair and blue armor Lilith was talking about. Suddenly a figure ran up to us. When I could clearly see her, she did have pink hair and blue armor. I asked the pink-haired girl, "is your name Reeze?" I asked.

Reeze raised one eyebrow, "how do you know my name?"

"Well, when Lilith heard your voice, she just murmured the name Reeze, so I just assumed your name is Reeze." I continued, this time speaking to both the six and the two, "my name is Alma, and the boy next to me is Atro."

"Well," Madia spoke up suddenly, "first of all, it's nice to meet you, Alma, Reeze, Atro." She turned toward us, "but now, we're going to get this over with." She said as she lifted the orb up over her head, and her wings spread out. She said, "Extinction."

In an instant, I felt the dark attack. But...it wasn't all dark. I could feel it. There was a cold sensation along with the shivering presence of dark, was water or ice, and along with that was a green mist that must represent earth. This is going to be hard.

"Well, I see no reason to hold back now." I muttered under my breath.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Shall we bring out all we've got?" I asked the other three. They nodded.

I brought out my sword and called out, "Cardinal Judgement!" I teleported in front of the six people and brought it all out. There was a blinding light to it, but I ignored it.

"Star Dust Fall!" Alma shouted while the blinding light was still on, and brought more damage.

"Divine Blaster." Lilith said, as she went up to Madia and slashed her with her glowing sword, and then it reformed itself to a gun, and she shot with a glowing blue bullet, Madia gasped, blood dripping to the floor.

"Snow Constriction!" Reeze shouted as she spun around along with her crescent shaped blade. I noticed that Mifune had his eyes wide as he stated, "I can't...move..."

"Snow Constriction has a probable paralysis to it's attack." Reeze explained. "Pretty lucky for me."

Mifune stayed where he was, while the others attacked. Kikuri and Lira went for me, Madia and Shida went for the cyborg Lilith, and Alice and Oboro went straight on with Alma.

**Alma P.O.V.**

"That is just not fair..." I stated. Oboro was at me at an instant, and he briefly looked at me with his blood red eyes as he brought out his blade in less than a second and brought it out on me. I felt a pain in my chest and stomach. I felt the stickiness of the blood on my skin. "Dang it..." I managed to gasp out. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked, struggling due to blood loss. Blood oozed out as I spoke, making me wince. I fell to the ground, utterly senseless. However I managed to murmur two words, "Mama, Papa..."

_Mama, Papa, where are you...?_

**Oboro P.O.V.**

Did she just...murmur...for her mama and papa...? Is her parents here or something? I pondered this as I slowly reached for my scar across my eye and traced the scar line. I turned away and walked toward Alice and whispered, "it's okay now, we're done."

Suddenly, I felt a hand grasp at my leg. Alma grabbed it, and whispered. "I...don't get why...you do this...when...I'm..." She stumbled back up, and she was panting heavily. What doesn't she get? I'm her enemy. That's that.

**Lilith P.O.V.**

Shida lifted his staff, and a purple glow came up, and he brought it down. I noticed a sword above me. I simply moved to the side as the dark sword made by Shida went down and stabbed the ground. "Master...I await your orders." I said as I turned to Reeze.

"Do you have your Brave Burst on?" Reeze shouted through gritted teeth.

"...Yes Master." I said.

"Use it."

"On who?" I instinctively prompted, since my Brave Burst was really strong, however, it only hit one enemy. Shame on me.

"On the one you feel is threatening." Reeze replied.

"Yes Master." I turned toward Madia and murmured, "Divine Blaster." I slashed my glowing blue sword horizontally and then reformed into a gun, and cast a blue bullet at Madia again.

Madia said, "tch...I'm not the only one around."

"I am simply a weapon. That's all who I am, and no one can change me."

It was then I thought about him. The one who prompted that I wasn't a weapon. I had good memory, although it had happened a few years ago. His name was Dilma. Is he still there...?

"You don't have much time for daydreaming!" Shida broke me out of my thoughts. And this time, he hit me.

**Atro P.O.V.**

Reeze was battling Lira, lucky for me. I watched them fight until Kikuri looked at me with her blood red eyes and hysterically said, "hey...please...let's play in a sea of your blood...okay...?" She stated as she laughed a little maniacally.

I quickly retorted, "you know what, you've got some issues in your words."

At first it was a chuckle, then she laughed hysterically with her eyes wide like a total person who's gone out of control, and she charged at me, her bladed wings spread out, and she jumped up so she was indeed above me, and she spread her arms out, and knives began to form. She pointed at me, and the knives charged down at me. I barely dodged the dark energy put into the knives.

"When can you show me your blood? You're no fun at all." Kikuri smiled like a sadist and this time she grasped my wrist so hard that I swear that she was going to break my wrist in about a second. Kikuri's hand glowed, and she summoned her dark knives again and threw them at me, and it hit me in a surge of dark energy.

"That's right. Let's play together...so please...don't die yet...I want to play in your blood more...play with you..." She looked at me with eyes like a yandere (1.)

I managed to open my eyes despite the sharp pain the knives were giving me. "Why don't you go play in your own blood!?" I shouted as I ignored the pain and I brought out my sword, and continued, "you might as well die if you continue hurting people!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, loud enough that Kikuri just stood there staring at me, and the others froze mid-attack and turned to look at me.

"Look here." I said to Kikuri and her comrades. "We don't want to fight. We're here for a reason."

All of them, including Kikuri, narrowed their eyes in suspicion. I noticed this, and continued, "don't you get it!? Can't you...just chill? For once!?" I shouted as I felt a light envelope me.

**Mifune P.O.V.**

The light was so blinding. Since I still felt a little paralysis from Reeze's Snow Constriction. But I managed to move my hands to protect my eyes from the light. Then the light disappeared. And there was Atro, taking on a completely new form.

**Alma P.O.V.**

When the light dissolved. Atro was completely different. Not as a person, but by appearance. He had gold armor. Under that gold armor was dark blue pants. He had a sky blue cape, and his sword looked a lot different too. More...enhanced, I think. He had a glowing ring mounted on his back. Attached to the ring, was blue shards or something. I'm not really sure.

Atro had those eyes. The eyes of determination. He said, "lend me your power, Light Sword Urias!"

His sword started to glow, and he shouted, "Messiah Hazard!" A blinding brilliant light formed around Kikuri, Alice, Lira, Oboro, Shida, Madia, and Mifune. All of them were injured good. After he cast Messiah Hazard, his expression changed. He went up to them. "I don't intend to hurt you further. But I want you to understand that we have things to do here, and we don't have time to fight." He smiled. "And if you still want to fight...fight _with _us." He stated as he held his hand out to all six of them in general.

All six of them had their eyes wide.

**Regular P.O.V.**

All six of them, though they didn't realize it, thought the exact same thing.

_What is this warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart...? _

_I never felt anything like this..._

_Who is this Atro...?_

**Atro P.O.V.**

"So...what do you think...?" I inquired. I also noticed: All of them had eyes that were watery...like they were going to cry. Then they all smiled, and said, "fine, you win."

I smiled. All six of them stood up, although some of them stumbled, and put out their right hand and put it on mine.

**Regular P.O.V.**

All eleven people who teamed up walked in a rather uncomfortable silence. Atro didn't like it. So he broke the silence by asking a question, "so...why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well, I need to find this boy...Rashil, as I recall...and considering how he's basically like a researcher, since these ruins were quite fascinating, I thought he might be here..." Reeze stated, "and Lilith is a 'weapon' I created. So she stays with me. But then...we met three people. Their names were Sergio, Rickel, and Zephu..."

"Oh so there is more than just you guys and those fire girls and creature?" Atro inquired

This time, Madia replied, "Ranging from three to six people and/or creatures, from each element: fire, water, earth, thunder, light, and dark." She glanced at Atro, Alma, Reeze, and Lilith. "We're," she gestured with her hand toward her comrades, "the dark group." She continued before anyone could reply. "You," she pointed to Atro and Alma, "ran into the fire group." She glanced at Reeze and Lilith and said, "and you ran into the water group."

Reeze nodded as she stated, "what if we run into those people again? They're actually pretty strong..."

"Most likely not." Madia answered.

Suddenly Oboro spoke up, "we could run into any of those element groups..." He was quiet, that was for sure.

Alma spoke up after Oboro spoke, "should we rest here?" She glanced at us with a smile, "after all, we and you guys put up a pretty equal fight."

Mifune was a little behind, so Alma walked over to him and supported him by slinging his arm around her shoulder. Mifune looked at her in surprise, "you don't have to help me, you know?"

"Paralysis comes with consequences." Alma replied and Mifune had to admit, with Alma helping him, it was a lot easier.

After they built a fire, Oboro stood up and stated, "I'll keep watch for any other groups."

Madia nodded in return.

After Madia, Oboro (after his watch, when it was night, because even the other element groups need sleep.), Mifune, Lira, Shida, Alice, Kikuri, Reeze, and Lilith were asleep, Alma and Atro stayed awake.

Suddenly Atro spoke up, "you know what, Alma?"

"Hmm?" Alma replied.

"I had fun...when I traveled with you."

**Alma P.O.V.**

"Me too." I replied.

Suddenly Atro grabbed me by the arms and kissed me in the lips. I never thought he would kiss me so suddenly, but I didn't struggle. I just let him do what he wants with me. After all, I did realize: I did like Atro.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"When morning comes, we should search for your parents."

Alma nodded, and glanced at the others who were sleeping soundly. "Yes...let's travel together and fulfill what we came here for..."

**Oboro P.O.V.**

"You're still awake?" I whispered to Alma and Atro.

"Yeah." Alma replied, "when it's morning, we can do what we wanna do right...?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, "yeah. We also came here for reasons."

"So let's fulfill them..."

**Regular P.O.V.**

_Just do what you want to do._

_That's all you have to do._

"Let's go!" Alma shouted energetically.

"Yeah!" All the others said in reply to Alma and laughed.

* * *

Sadly that is the end however, if you're still not satisfied, then I guess you can create a story 'continuing' this, just make sure to let your readers know that it's from this Atro x Alma story! Anyway, requests are welcomed in reviews!

Stay tuned for: Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant

Requested by: Cute713AJ


	10. Chapter 10: IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

I am going to camp for 2 weeks and therefore will not be able to go on fanficion for 2 weeks, which means I'm not able to update this story for 2 weeks.

For me and for you, here is the order again:

-Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant (requested by: Cute713AJ)

-Vargas x Selena (requested by: Jason-sama)

-Mega x Stya (requested by: Magus Lyina Starshine)

-Farlon x Ramna (requested by: Raiko)

-Fire Knight Agni x Lancia (requested by: Slash)

-Vargas x Sefia (requested by: Guest)

-Aem x Lunaris (requested by: [the same] Guest)

One more thing:

I really like the couples, and I understand that you really want me to do them, but I'm going in order. So please be patient, and I have summer homework too. But do not worry, I'm still gonna update as soon as I can.

Sorry for not being able to update for two weeks.

* * *

Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant

Summary: Michele uses her fiery axes a lot, but even that can come with consequences too, right? It was then from the villagers and/or citizens told her about a [legendary] blacksmith named Galant, however, he went on a journey to hone his blacksmith skills. She decides to go out and search for him. But will she be able to do it, knowing how far Galant could've gone? Stay tuned for Michele x Galant and find out!


	11. Chapter 11: MichelexGalant PART 1

**A.N. - **Sorry for the extremely late update but if you read the last chapter then you know why. Anyway, this will get Lodin x Michele x Lira, but otherwise, it's Michele x Galant. Oh yeah, I've decided this will also come into two parts because I don't want to hold you back so much, because I want to update as soon as I can, however, Camp has delayed me from going on fanfiction for a long amount of time. So I'll post part one, this chapter, then chapter 12 will be part 2. Thank you for being so patient.

Summary: Michele uses her fiery axes a lot, but even that can come with consequences too, right? It was then from the villagers and/or citizens told her about a [legendary] blacksmith named Galant, however, he went on a journey to hone his blacksmith skills. She decides to go out and search for him. But will she be able to do it, knowing how far Galant could've gone? Stay tuned for Michele x Galant and find out!

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GOING TO THE STORY!**

(This is a quote from the camp that I went for 2 weeks. Hope you enjoy it in one way or another.)

_"If you're thinking about me...Stop. Send a kiss to the sky and then focus your thoughts on what's coming toward you, not what you've left behind. I'm forever entwined in your past, your present and your future. You needn't pause to look for me. I'm right here. If you're feeling frightened about what's coming next...don't. Embrace the uncertainty._

_Allow it to lead you places. Be brave as it challenges you to exercise both your heart and your mind as you create your own path towards happiness. Don't waste time with regret. Spin wildly to your next action. Enjoy the present - each moment as it comes - because you'll never get another one quite like it. And if you ever find yourself lost, simply take a deep breath and start over. Retrace your steps and go back to the purest place in your heart, where hope lives. You'll find your way again..."_

_~Camp Foley [Message in a Bottle (cabin: Pocahontas) - 2014 Departure Gift from Camp Foley]_

**READ THIS: there is now a category for Brave Frontier, and I moved it from Misc. Games to Brave Frontier. So two ways to read this story: Go to Games, click Brave Frontier, and one of those stories should be my BF story. 2nd way is to go to the search box and make sure it's on "Story". Search up Brave Frontier or brave frontier and it'll give mine out somewhere in the list!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Galant walked at a slow pace as to not exhaust himself just because he ran in a rush. He didn't want to rush things too much, because he knows that honing blacksmith skills is going to be tough. Everything is hard, but anyone can get over it with practice. That's what everybody says, but he wondered how much practice he would need. As he walked, he pondered about the phrase before looking to the ground because he thought he felt something under his feet. His feet told him the object was hard and sturdy.

He looked down on the object, only to find it as a red stone. However, with more observation, he could see that on the inside, it was glowing dimly yet brilliantly like the stars that flicker in the night sky. Speaking of night, he glanced up toward the sky to see a few stars already illuminating the ground. The moon was now at it's fullest as well, making a light circle to the rigged grounds. He decided he would take the stone with him and stay for the night. The moon rise was already over, indicating that it was very late. He slept under the stars, pondering about all the things that would come to him, whether it was people or objects, he was eager. With excitement bubbling in his heart, he fell asleep.

**Michele P.O.V.**

I was hanging out with Lodin, considering that we were friends since childhood. Truth be told, I'm an aristocrat. Being one isn't the best thing in the world. I wish I wasn't an aristocrat. Sometimes, I would sneak out. That's when I met Lodin. The thing I enjoy about him is that he can be a little over determined. It makes me laugh. At some times, I would think if he would love me at some point. Lira was also with us. She tends to be quiet. She's half-human, half-demon. That explains the pale skin and red glowing eyes. We were talking about Melchio, until Lodin suddenly changed the subject, as if he didn't want to talk about Melchio, which may be true, I realized.

"Hey, have you heard about this legendary blacksmith?"

Lira spoke this time, much to my surprise. "I've only heard rumors around town, but that's about it."

Come to think of it, when I was in the town, a lot of people mentioned his name. I made sure, "Galant?"

They both nodded. "It's said those who go to him and ask him to forge their weapons, he can make it so that you're pretty much almost invincible."

I widened my eyes in surprise. Invincible!? That couldn't really be possible! Or could it? Could I just be doubting myself because of the shock of this blacksmith's skill? Maybe. Maybe not. Lodin dragged me out of my thoughts, "at least, that's the rumor going around." I'd prefer it to be real, because I'd love to be invincible.

A thought came to my head. "Where is Galant right now?"

Lira replied to my question. Since we started talking about Galant, Lira has been participating in the conversation more. "The townspeople said that he left a long time ago. He headed north." Lira pointed with her human finger to the direction of north. Even though I've known Lira for quite a while - not as long as Lodin though - her skeleton hand from her demon features still scares the bejeebies out of me! It made me shiver. After this thought, I unintentionally glanced down to see Lira's skeleton hand resting on the green grass. I shivered. Lira noticed this, and smiled. "It's something I was born with. Sometimes I regret having it. You're still scared of my hand?"

"I-It's not like that!" I blurted out, quickly ripping my glance away from her hand.

For the first time in a long time, Lira laughed. Lira's laugh was more of a human feature. It was melodious and rich and a little deepness to her laugh. I enjoyed it, and it was rare for her to laugh, so I was glad, and took in the moment. Lodin smiled and said, "are you planning to find him."

I thought about it for a long time before making up my daredevil mind: "Yeah."

I knew he was far from here, but I will find him...no matter what it takes.

**Galant P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of crickets chirping their song. After I fully adjusted my eyes to the daylight, I could make out the stone I found caressed in my hand. It still had that dim yet brilliant glow. The glow wasn't as noticeable in the day, however. I felt my thoughts spinning the first thing in the morning, so I decided that I would keep going and hope to find some scenery to cure the headache I was having right now.

After a while of walking, I finally found a river. It was sparkling in the sunlight, and the water's color was vivid and a little blinding to the eye. I wondered for quite a bit what it was for and why it was here. The question that bugged me the most: Why was the stone glowing? I didn't know if someone dropped it or something...I should return it if someone dropped it, though I highly doubt it.

As I kept walking, I heard a rustling sound. Startled and wary, I picked up the stone and my weapon and headed to the nearest bunch of trees and bushes and hid there. After the rustling stopped, I warily peeked out. I saw a purple machine. It walked with mechanical sounds. I also noticed it had something like a crab's tail. Whoever created this machine must have really liked crabs, I thought to myself. I walked away quietly, because this machine looks kind of suspicious. What would it be doing in a place like this? My grandfather used to tell me to never talk to strangers or anyone or anything I don't know.

After I was a good few miles away out of sight from that weird looking machine, I maneuvered through the branches and thorns of trees and bushes. I realized then...that I was heading toward the direction of the town. I suppose that's good. I kept walking toward the direction to the town.

**Michele P.O.V.**

As I set off toward north, I walked at a steady pace. Only seconds after starting the journey, I heard a rustling sound. I quickly turned around, only to see a dark purple machine thingy and I looked baffled at it's tail; it was a crab's tail. I was also intrigued. I slowly, warily and curiously raised my hand to touch it. Inside, my mind told the machine: _It's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. Don't worry._ The machine just stopped and turned. I didn't stop approaching. After I touched it, it started to thrash around, saying, "STRANGER. STRANGER. MUST ELIMINATE."

I stroked it, whispering, "it's okay...I'm not a stranger. My name is Michele."

Slowly, the machine stopped, and I got off. I asked the machine, "what's your name?"

"DUEL GX."

"And...why do you have a...um...crab's tail...?"

"UNKNOWN." It replied. What a machine, I thought.

"Well, I don't want to call you Duel GX the whole entire time. Let's see..." I said, thinking of a nickname, "how about Crab, because of your tail."

"CONFIRMED."

I laughed, "then Crab it is."

Then an idea came into my head, "let's go together."

"CONFIRMED." With this, we both left together.

_Galant, legendary blacksmith...I will find you for sure. You just wait!_

* * *

Okay so that's part 1. I'll have Part 2 done in about 4-7 days. Until then, I want you to be patient. Again, got some good requests, and can't wait to do it! But do me a favor and be patient, because there are people who have been waiting an extremely long time for their request. Actually, you should be enjoying the other stories too...hopefully. So I'll do it in order after this chapter will come:

-Red/Lotus Axe Michele x Bruiser/God Arm Galant PART 2 (requested by: Cute713AJ)

-Vargas x Selena (requested by: Jason-sama)

-Mega x Stya (requested by: Magus Lyina Starshine)

-Farlon x Ramuna/Ramna (requested by: Raiko)

-Fire Knight Agni x Lancia (requested by: Slash)

-Vargas x Sefia (requested by: Guest)

-Aem x Lunaris (requested by: [the same] Guest)

-Drake Angel Aisha x Captain/Sea King Mega (requested by: Romeo De Bordeaux)

(to Kintokun: I'll do 3 out of 5. If more people request the other two, I'll do the other two.)

-Mifune x Kikuri (requested by: Kintokun)

-Loch x Edea (requested by: Kintokun)

-Alice x Oboro (or Logan) [I think I'll go with Oboro though] (requested by: Kintokun)

-God Knight Will x Blade Queen Sefia (the real pairs for those two is God Knight Will x Ultra Blade Aem, and Blade Queen Sefia x Death Idol Kikuri [YURI] I like God Knight Will and Blade Queen Sefia more though, so I can't wait to do it!) (requested by: James Gravely)

**REQUESTS are welcomed in REVIEWS!** It's just you'll have to be patient and enjoy the other stories. I'm sure you'll enjoy them, considering these are such good couples.

Stay tuned for Bruiser/God Arm Galant x Red/Lotus Axe Michele PART 2


End file.
